Un Día Despues
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Esta es una continuación de LA DECISION DE MACKIE, y muestra lo que ocurrió el día siguiente a su importante decisión.


**bubblegum crisis tokio 2040**

**UN DIA DESPUES**

_Los personajes de Bubblegum Crisis Tokio 2040 **NO** me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

**_NOTA: Esta historia es una continuación de "La Decisión de Makie", por lo que debes leer primero ese fic para entender este._**

Mackie despertó lentamente e intentó moverse pero pudo hacerlo ya que había algo que estaba recargado sobre parte de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar la vista lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia sobre su pecho..."NENE"

Intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo la chica estrechó un poco más el abrazo en el que lo tenía sujeto, sintió también la suave piel de Nene rozando con la suya creando una deliciosa sensación que lo estremeció por entero.

Mackie se dejó caer en la cama. Al fin su adormecido cerebro había comenzado a trabajar y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar todo lo que hicieron. Para ambos había sido la primera vez, pero aún así se las habían ingeniado para inventar un divertido e interesante repertorio¿de donde habían sacado todo eso? No tenía idea, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Mackie esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al recordar a Nene. Para sorpresa de él y de la propia Nene ella había resultado ser bastante fogosa, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le había encantado esa faceta de Nene y lo hacía sentir orgulloso el saber que había podido satisfacerla plenamente y sobre todo el saber que esa "Ardiente Nene" era algo reservado solo para él.

RRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN

Makie dio un salto al ser sacado de su tren de pensamientos por el despertador, Nene por su parte emitió gemidos de molestia por el ruido mientras comenzaba a desperezarse.

-- ... maldito despertador -– dijo Nene mientras estiraba el brazo para apagarlo pero alguien lo hizo por ella –- Gracias –- dijo cerrando otra vez los ojos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la cama.

Nene se sentó de un salto en la cama y miró con los ojos como plato a Mackie que estaba recostado junto a ella, "Desnudo". Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que ella también estaba desnuda y por reflejo se cubrió con las sabanas.

-- ¿Se puede saber por que estás tan pudorosa esta mañana?. Considerando lo de anoche creo que esa reacción tuya está de más –- dijo Mackie con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ante el comentario de Mackie la policía recordó todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y se puso roja como un tomate. Mackie no se pudo contener y comenzó a reír.

-- ¿Se puede saber que tiene tanta gracia? –- preguntó Nene con enfado.

-- Es que te veías muy linda toda confundida y roja como señal de tráfico –- le respondió.

Luego de un momento de silencio Nene dejó escapar un leve suspiro y sonrió. Mackie se sentó en la cama y le acaricio el cabello.

-- ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? –- preguntó Nene mirando a Mackie directo a los ojos.

-- No, no lo fue.

-- Me alegra saberlo –- dijo Nene dejando caer la sabana con la que se cubría.

-- ¿Se te pasó el pudor?

-- Si no me besas ahora mismo me vuelvo a cubrir.

Mackie no se hizo esperar y besó a Nane apasionadamente. Nene le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se recargó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

Las manos de Mackie comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Nene descendiendo gradualmente hasta sus glúteos. Nene estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su hombre y en respuesta apegó aún más su cuerpo al de él rozando una zona con especial interés.

-- Mmmh... Mackie¿eso que siento en mi pierna es lo que creo que es? –- le preguntó Nene al oído con voz seductora.

-- S... si... –- articuló apenas Mackie al sentir como Nene le frotaba con la pierna.

-- No podemos dejarte así ¿Verdad Mackie?

-- Nene yo... no quiero ser...aaahhh...aguafiestas, pero...tienes que ir a trabajar –- logró responder con dificultad Mackie mientras Nene lo seguía estimulando.

-- Aún tenemos tiempo, siempre que nos demos prisa.

Mackie no necesitó pensarlo más y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre Nene y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-- ooohh, Mackie, si...aaaahh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Se me hace tarde! –- decía Nene mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras ya que el ascensor no llegó nunca y no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando.

-- Te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso –- le dijo Mackie que iba detrás de ella.

Nene se detiene y lo mira directo a los ojos.

-- No te hagas el santo Mackie, mira que tu tuviste la mitad de la culpa y bien que lo disfrutaste.

-- Eso no te lo puedo negar –- le respondió con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y continuó descendiendo las escaleras.

Nene sonrió y continuó descendiendo detrás de el.

-- Tengo que ir a tomar el autobús a la otra esquina, así que si quieres puedes irte -– dijo Nene una vez que salieron del edificio.

-- Ni hablar, nunca llegaras a tiempo. Ven conmigo, yo te llevo.

-- Gracias por la oferta Mackie, pero no creó que llegue a tiempo en una bicicleta, además no sería muy cómodo que digamos.

-- ¿De que bicicleta hablas Nene? –- dijo Mackie lanzándole un casco a las manos.

Nene quedó con la boca abierta al ver la espectacular motocicleta a la que Mackie se había montado.

-- ¿De donde sacarte eso Mackie?

-- La terminamos de armar ayer con Nigel y me la prestó para probarla¿vienes o no?

Nene miraba boquiabierta como Mackie ponía en marcha el motor de la máquina. La policía miró al chico y no pudo dejar de notar que se veía más seguro de si mismo, más adulto... bueno, técnicamente hablando ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. (ella se había encargado de eso)

Nene Romanova sonrió feliz. Si hace un día atrás tenia dudas ahora ya no tenía ninguna, Mackie era definitivamente el hombre de su vida y estaba dispuesta a poner todo de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran.

Mackie sintió como le ponían el casco y miró extrañado a Nene que le sonreía con ternura.

-- Mejor llévalo tu, si me pongo esa cosa me va a estropearme el cabello -– dijo y se montó detrás de él –- Espero que sepas conducir esta cosa Mackie.

-- Ahora veras. Sujétate bien.

Mackie aceleró y se internó en las calles de la ciudad. Nene se aferró con fuerza mientras veía como la ciudad pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos. No sabía que Mackie supiera conducir motocicletas ni que lo hiciera tan bien, había muchas cosas de él que desconocía, bueno en realidad él también desconocía muchas cosas de ella. Nene cayó en cuenta de que una de las primeras cosas que tendrían que hacer como pareja era darse el tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Luego de un par de vueltas estaban frente al edificio de la POLICIA-AD y con un par de minutos de adelanto.

-- Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo –- dijo Mackie subiendo la visera del casco.

-- Gracias amorcito, te debo una -– dijo Nene con una sonrisa y se bajó de la motocicleta.

-- ¿Amorcito?... me gusta.

-- Mas te vale –- le respondió Nene tratando de sonar enfadada pero sin dejar de sonreír -– Ya, vete de una vez, tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos a la tarde.

Mackie le hizo una seña con la mano y aceleró perdiéndose entre el tráfico matutino. Nene se giró para encaminarse al trabajo y se congeló al encontrarse frente a ella a León y a Daley mirándola acusadoramente.

-- Esto si que es una sorpresa Nene¿Quién es el afortunado? -– preguntó León con una sonrisa.

-- ...

-- Yo pensé que solo te interesaban las computadoras, pero veo que me equivoqué, por cierto, te veías bastante bien arriba de esa motocicleta -– comentó divertido Daley.

Tragándose su orgullo y roja de vergüenza, Nene se abrió paso entre los dos policías y caminó sin prestarles atención.

-- Vamos Nene, no nos dejes con la duda. ¿Quién es el afortunado? -– preguntó León alcanzándola.

-- Deja de molestar Leoncito, a diferencia tuya yo tengo trabajo por hacer.

-- Si lo quieres así entonces tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta¿verdad Daley?

-- Tienes razón León. Además, una motocicleta como esa no se ve todo los días, no debe ser muy difícil encontrar la dirección y el nombre propietario.

Nene se giró y encaró a ambos hombres que la miraban con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

-- Si alguno de los dos llega a entrometerse en mis asuntos Leoncito, olvídate de la dirección y el teléfono de Priss, ha, y cuando la vea le voy a decir que eres Gay y que Daley es tu amante.

-- ¿QUÉ? –- preguntaron ambos hombres con los ojos como platos.

-- Ya están advertidos -– concluyó Nene y entró al edificio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackie llegó al taller de Nigel pocos minutos después de dejar a Nene y al entrar encontró al susodicho durmiendo a pierna suelta en el mismo sillón donde lo vio por ultima vez con la botella de Whisky vacía a sus pies, dio un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a su amigo.

-- Oye Nigel, despierta -– dijo mientras lo zamarreaba un poco.

Luego de un rato Nigel abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor como averiguando donde estaba. Al ver a Mackie junto a él se relajó y se recostó otra vez en el sillón cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-- Trae una aspirina.

Mackie solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y fue a buscar de lo que le pedían. Una vez que Nigel se tomo la famosa aspirina se levantó del sillón y caminó a su cuarto.

-- ¿Como te fue? -– preguntó mientras revolvía en una cómoda buscando algo de ropa.

-- De eso quería hablarte Nigel. Hice lo que dijiste y, bueno... ella me correspondió.

-- Me alegro por ti amigo –- dijo Nigel con una sonrisa -- ¿Y que pasó luego del beso?

Mackie se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado después, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Nigel que comenzó a reír de buena gana. Una vez que se hubo calmado se acercó al chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-- No hace falta que digas nada, por la cara que pusiste puedo imaginar que no dormiste mucho anoche -– comentó divertido logrando que Mackie se sonrojara otra vez –- Además ya me imaginaba que te había ido bien. Sylia llamó anoche como a 1:30 preguntado por ti. Le dije que estabas durmiendo en un sillón.

-- Gracias por cubrirme.

-- Para que están los amigos –- le respondió Nigel camino al baño –- Voy a tomar una ducha. Ten listo el desayuno para cuando salga.

Nigel se encerró en el baño y poco después se escucho el sonido de la ducha corriendo. Mackie fue a preparar un desayuno bien contundente, después de todo no había alcanzado a desayunar donde Nene por haber ocupado el poco tiempo que tenían en otras cosas y estaba muerto de hambre.

Cuando Nigel apareció se encontró con un espectacular desayuno esperando por él.

-- Sírvete antes que se enfríe -– dijo Mackie invitándolo a sentarse

Nigel simplemente se sentó y comenzó a comer sin hacer ningún comentario, cosa que a Mackie no le molestó ya que conocía bien al hombre y sabía que esa era su forma de ser.

-- Nigel...quiero darte las gracias. Sin tu ayuda las cosas con Nene aún estarían en nada.

-- Solo te di un consejo.

-- Pero ese consejo cambió mi vida... gracias amigo, de verdad.

Nigel miró a Mackie y sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, no había nada más que decir, después de todo él era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-- Por cierto, toma -– dijo el chico pasándole las llaves de la motocicleta -– gracias por prestármela.

Nigel tomó las llaves y miró al chico -- Oye Mackie. ¿No vas a contarme lo hiciste anoche con Nene?

Mackie escupió su café al escuchar la pregunta. Nigel se rió por segunda vez en el día.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Nigel se fue directo al taller y Mackie se quedó lavando y ordenando todo. Una vez que terminó fue al taller y encontró al hombre afinando la motocicleta.

-- Tenías razón respecto a este bebe. Corre como el viento –- dijo Mackie.

-- Aún le faltan algunos ajustes.

A continuación ocurrió lo que ya era una costumbre con esos dos. Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en la motocicleta y Mackie le pasaba las herramientas a Nigel antes que este las pidiera. Luego de un rato Nigel se puso de pié y echó a andar el motor escuchando atentamente el sonido que este hacía al acelerar y bajar las revoluciones. Finalmente sonrió satisfecho, apagó el motor y le lanzó las llaves a Mackie.

Mackie lo observó sin entender. Nigel por respuesta sonrió y prendió otro cigarrillo.

-- Es tuya.

-- ¿Qué? –- preguntó Mackie sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

-- Ya sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas, te dije que es tuya.

-- Nigel, yo... no sé que decir.

-- Entonces no digas nada –- le respondió con una sonrisa -– Y te aconsejo que hagas algo con tu ropa. Eso que llevas puesto no combina con esta belleza, además anoche te hiciste hombre, esa pinta de niño ya no te viene.

-- ja,ja, si, creo que tienes razón –- respondió Mackie rojo como un tomate y con una risa nerviosa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackie tomo muy enserio el consejo de Nigel y luego de dejar el taller después de agradecerle por la motocicleta se fue de compras a un centro comercial.

Como de costumbre Nigel tenía razón, al ver su reflejo en un escaparate se dio cuenta de que esa ropa deportiva holgada y un par de tallas más grande de lo debido lo hacían verse más infantil de lo aconsejado. No era de extrañar que Nene se sintiera tan intimidada, a pesar de tener 15 años su forma de vestir lo hacía verse menor aún.

Mackie decidió que ya era hora de hacer un cambio, tal como Nigel dijo, ya no era un niño, así que tenía que vestirse de acuerdo a su nuevo yo, además, estaba seguro que a Nene le agradaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylia tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocer a su hermano, Mackie vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, camisa negra, chaqueta de cuero y gafas de sol, además llevaba el cabello ligeramente más corto.

-- ¿Mackie?

-- Hola Sylia¿Cómo estas? -– preguntó Mackie con su habitual jovialidad.

-- Bien, pero...¿Qué te pasó? -– preguntó Sylia viéndolo de arriba a abajo.

-- Decidí cambiar de look. ¿Qué te parece? -– preguntó Mackie girando para que su hermana lo viera bien por todos lados.

-- Te ves genial Mackie –- respondió Sylia con una sonrisa, en realidad se veía bien.

-- Ocupé la tarjeta de crédito que me diste, espero no te moleste.

Solo en ese momento Sylia notó las bolsas que cargaba Mackie. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le arregló un poco el cuello de la camisa.

-- No hay problema Mackie, para eso te la di –- le dijo mientras le arreglaba el cabello -- Y déjame decirte que el negro te sienta de maravillas.

-- Gracias, voy a dejar esto a mi cuarto.

Sylia vio como su hermano se alejaba rumbo a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

-- Sylia –- La llamó Mackie desde la puerta -– Nigel dijo que vendría por la tarde a darle mantención a las armaduras.

-- Gracias Mackie, ya me estaba preguntando cuando ese hombre pensaba aparecer por aquí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿De quien es esa motocicleta que está estacionada afuera? -– preguntó Priss entrando al cuartel de las Knigths Sabers.

-- ¿Cual motocicleta? –- preguntó Sylia.

-- Una roja. Nunca había visto un modelo así antes, es increíble.

-- Es mía -– dijo Mackie entrando cargando una caja de herramientas.

Ahora fue el turno de Priss para sorprenderse con el nuevo look de Mackie. El cabello más corto y su ropa negra le hicieron recordar a cierto policía. Frunció el ceño y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-- ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu ropa Mackie? –- preguntó finalmente Priss.

-- Un cambio de Look –- le respondió con una sonrisa, dejó la caja de herramientas en el suelo junto a Nigel, se remangó las mangas de la camisa y se puso a trabajar junto al hombre en la armadura de Lina.

-- ¿Qué bicho le picó a tu hermano Sylia?

-- La verdad no sé, pero no puedes negar que se ve bien –- respondió Sylkia con una sonrisa y caminó hasta quedar detrás de Mackie –- Por cierto hermanito. ¿Qué es eso de que tienes una motocicleta?

-- Tranquila Sylia. No la compre con tu tarjeta de crédito –- le respondió un poco nervioso.

-- ¿De donde la sacarte entonces?

-- Yo se la di –- dijo Nigel sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.

-- ¿Tu se la diste?. ¿Por qué? -– preguntó Sylia.

-- Cosas de hombres.

Sylia y Priss se miraron entre si sin entender lo que acaban de escuchar. Por su parte Mackie y Nigel compartían una sonrisa cómplice mientras ponían a punto la armadura.

Luego de un rato Lina apareció por el cuartel y también se sorprendió al ver a Mackie pero a diferencia de Priss, lo felicitó por su nuevo look y comenzó a molestarlo pidiéndole una cita, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Nene cuando llegó y vio a su amiga coqueteándole a Mackie. Sabía que Lina estaba bromeando pero aún así no le gustó la broma.

-- Por lo que veo te has convertido en todo un conquistador Mackie, te felicito.

Mackie se soltó de Lina como si esta lo quemara al escuchar la voz de Nene.

-- Te equivocas, Lina solo estaba bromeando. ¿Verdad Lina?

-- Eeeh, si, claro –- respondió Lina sin entender el nerviosismo de Mackie.

Nene los miró a ambos con el seño fruncido y fue recién entonces que se percató del cambio de Mackie. Fue algo realmente impresionante para ella ver la diferencia que hacía una simple pieza de ropa y un corte de pelo. Mackie se veía mucho más adulto con esa ropa, además tenía que reconocer que el negro le sentaba de maravilla.

-- Mackie...¿Qué te pasó? –- preguntó Nene mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-- Solo un pequeño cambio de look.

-- Oye semental, deja de seducir a las chicas y vea mi taller por un repuesto para esta armadura.

-- Oye, yo no soy ningún semental... no, quiero decir, lo soy, no, este, quiero decir, lo sería si yo...eeeh... bueno...yo...

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver a un sonrojado Mackie tratando de explicarse. Como estaban tan divertidos riendo no vieron a cierta policía que también se había puesto roja al escuchar el comentario de Nigel.

Sylia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a un ya abochornado Mackie como diciéndole "no pasa nada hermanito"

Mackie se resignó y fue en busca del famoso repuesto que necesitaba Nigel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era pasadas las 10:30 de la noche y una motocicleta roja recorría las calles de la ciudad con una joven pareja sobre ella. Luego de dar un par de vueltas se detuvo frente a un edificio.

-- Gracias por traerme Mackie.

-- Fue un placer –- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-- Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste por cambiar de look?

-- Bien, Nigel dijo que mi ropa no combinaba con la motocicleta.

A Nene le corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-- ¿Solo por eso?

-- Bueno, también lo hice porque mi aspecto era demasiado infantil y pensé que ya era el momento de un cambio¿No te gustó?

Nene se alejó un poco y estudió a Mackie con la mirada. Cabello ligeramente más corto, Pantalones de mezclilla negros, camisa negra, chaqueta de cuero, motocicleta roja... este Mackie no tenía nada que ver con el chico que llevaba un cintillo en la cabeza, ropa deportiva un par de tallas más grande y una inseparable bicicleta.

Nene sonrió seductora y le plantó un fuerte beso que casi deja sin aliento a Mackie.

-- Me encanta el cambió –- le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Me alegra escuchar eso.

Fue Mackie el que ahora tomó la iniciativa y besó a Nene dejándola sin aliento. Al separase ambos rieron alegres mirándose a los ojos. Nene tomó a Mackie de la chaqueta y lo tiró fuera de la motocicleta.

-- Mejor subamos a mi departamento, ahí estaremos más cómodos.

Como era de esperar Mackie no se hizo de rogar y subió obedientemente tras de Nene. Cuando la chica estaba por abrir la puerta se detiene y mira Mackie seriamente.

-- Mackie...¿qué va a pasar con Sylia?. Cuando salimos dijiste que venías a dejarme a casa y volvías.

Mackie sonrió, abrió la puerta y tomó a Nene en brazos.

-- Antes de que Nigel se fuera le dije que llamará a Sylia como a las 11:30 y le diga que estoy con él para que no se preocupe.

-- Pero Nigel tiene que haberte preguntado donde pasarías la noche. ¿Qué le dijiste?. ¿No le habrás dicho que...?

-- Solo le dije que tenía algo que hacer.

-- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó una incrédula Nene.

-- Solo eso. No te preocupes, ya sabes que Nigel es de pocas palabras.

Nene lo miró extrañaba por la respuesta, Mackie por su parte solo sonrió entró a departamento con Nene en sus brazos y cerró la puerta con un pié. Iba a ser una larga noche.

**¿FIN?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-- **¿Sylia?

-- Dime Nigel -– respondió la mujer estrechando el abrazo sobre el hombre.

-- Mackie me pidió que te dijera que esta noche se quedará aquí en el taller.

Sylia se soltó del hombre y se sentó en la cama mirándolo extrañada, cuando ella llegó al taller Nigel estaba solo y desde entonces no había sentido llega a nadie.

-- ¿De que estas hablando Nigel?. Solo estamos nosotros aquí.

-- Mackie me pidió como favor que te dijera eso como a esta hora –- respondió con una sonrisa, le dio otra calada a su inseparable cigarrillo y colocó un brazo tras la cabeza.

Sylia miró al hombre con el seño fruncido hasta que entendió de que venía eso.

-- Entiendo. Mackie te pidió que me dijeras eso para que pensará que dormía aquí y no en casa de Nene. ¿Verdad?

Por respuesta Nigel amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

-- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?. Al hacerlo lo delataste.

-- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Sylia. No es mi culpa que en vez de estar en tu casa hayas vendido ha hacerme una visita de cortesía... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-- Lo sospechaba, pero esta tarde al ver la reacción de Nene cuando Lina bromeaba con Mackie lo confirmé –- le respondió la mujer acurrucándose nuevamente junto a él en la cama –- Hacen una linda pareja, aunque no sé si sea buena idea dejar que ellos...

-- Mackie ya no es niño.

-- Si, me imagino que para esta hora Nene ya se habrá encargado de eso.

-- En realidad lo hizo anoche.

-- ¿ANOCHE?... Nigel, anoche me dijiste Mackie que se quedó aquí.

-- Ups...

-- Me mentiste Nigel. Estas conciente de que eso merece un castigo. ¿Verdad? –- preguntó Sylia con voz seductora.

-- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-- Se me ocurren algunas cosas... –- le respondió Sylia quitándole el cigarrillo y besándolo apasionadamente.

**¿FIN?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido un largo día de trabajo para los oficiales León y Daley de la POLICIA-AD. Como su trabajo consistía en perseguir Boomers fuera de control y este día en especial ninguno se había descontrolado, pues había sido un día interminablemente aburrido ¿Qué hacer para sacudirse el aburrimiento?. Nada mejor que un par de copas en el "Gato Loco" un lugar donde se siempre se juntaban para compartir y emborracharse de lo lindo. De ahí venía precisamente este par cuando Daley vio algo que llamó su atención y paró el automóvil.

-- ¿Qué pasa Daley?. Aún falta para llegar a mi casa.

-- Mirá ahí León. ¿No te parece conocida esa motocicleta?

León miró donde señalaba su compañero y efectivamente reconoció de inmediato la motocicleta, era la misma en la que Nene había llegado temprano en la mañana a los cuarteles de la POLICIA-AD

-- Es la motocicleta del sujeto que llevó a Nene esta mañana.

-- Así es, y dime León. ¿Por casualidad no sabes quien vive en ese edificio?

León estudió más detenidamente el edificio y entendió lo que su compañero le quería decir.

-- ¡Es el edificio donde vive Nene! –- dijo sorprendido.

-- Parece que la cosa va enserio.

-- Me pregunto quien será el afortunado... oye Daley.

-- Dime León.

-- ¿Crees que Nene hablaba enserio con eso de decirle a Priss que yo era Gay si intentaba averiguar quien es el sujeto de la motocicleta?

-- Conociendo a Nene sería capaz de trucar una foto y mandarla por correo electrónico a todos en Japón.

A Daley y a León les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de solo imaginarlo.

-- En realidad no hay para que investigarlo, lo sabremos tarde o temprano.

-- Si, tienes razón –- le respondió Daley poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

-- ¿León?

-- ¿Si?

-- Te gusta Priss. ¿Verdad?

-- ¡Cállate!

**FIN... de verdad**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Por fin acabé con esta Fic que es una continuación de "LA DECISIÓN DE MACKIE" Podría decirse que es como una especie de epílogo.


End file.
